


Вся правда

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), koganemushi



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rescue, Romance, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Во время очередной миссии Дженсен попал в плен, где ему ввели сыворотку правды.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Comments: 23
Kudos: 88
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Драбблы/Мини от M до E Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Вся правда

Неспособность замолчать, если приказывают, невыгодно выделяла Дженсена, еще когда он был новобранцем. После того, как он вырос в звании и сменил двенадцать команд, в конце концов став одним из Лузеров, привычка болтать осталась при нем. Она не подводила его даже в самые отчаянные времена. Как сейчас, когда его поймали в серверной и, хорошенько приложив по голове, притащили для допроса на какой-то заброшенный склад. Судя по аромату, неподалеку от порта. Где наверняка собирались убить – тело в воду и никаких концов. Видимо, из-за сотрясения Дженсен чувствовал себя как-то странно: голова кружилась, а тело ощущалось таким невесомым, словно на земле его удерживал только стул, к которому его привязали. Именно поэтому сейчас было самое время задать очень важный вопрос:

– А вы не слышали о пластической хирургии? Шрамы, конечно, украшают мужчину, но в вашем случае…

Договорить он не успел, потому что получил кулаком в челюсть от одного из головорезов шрамированного господина, главы очередного как-же-он-называется-наркокартеля, информацию о котором Дженсен и пытался получить, когда его поймали. На пару мгновений перед глазами потемнело, по лицу потекло что-то теплое. Кровь. Отлично, разбитый нос – самое то, что нужно для начала.

Некоторое время Дженсен честно ждал, что сейчас его начнут жестоко пытать, чтобы узнать, кто он, откуда и где остальные. Однако, повинуясь жесту шрамированного, головорезы заняли места по периметру ангара и больше не вмешивались. А к Дженсену приблизился щуплый седоволосый человек в огромных очках. В руке он держал пустой шприц.

– Ты знаешь, что это?

– Вы настолько неграмотны, что не знаете, как выглядит шприц?

– Я ввел тебе препарат, который больше известен как «сыворотка правды», и сейчас ты расскажешь нам все.

Так вот почему Дженсен чувствовал себя так, будто выглушил на голодный желудок бутылку виски! А он-то списал все на сотрясение.

– Предлагаю не тратить время. Начнем с простых вопросов. Назови свое имя.

– Джейк Дженсен.

– Отлично. Ты приятный парень, Джейк. Служишь в армии США?

– Да. 

– Зачем ты здесь?

– В армии? Не знаю.

– Не знаешь, почему пошел в армию? – опешил его собеседник.

– Ну нет, почему я туда пошел, я знаю. Чтобы не сесть в тюрьму за хакинг. Но вот зачем – до сих пор остается для меня загадкой. Вот вы были в армии? А знаете, как там скучно? Покидать базу без разрешения нельзя, взламывать компьютер высокого начальства нельзя. Даже трахаться нельзя. 

Дженсен подумал, что из него и без сыворотки правды вышел бы очень, очень плохой шпион. И тут же донес свою мысль до окружающих:

– Хорошо, что я не в разведке. Я бы тут же выболтал все секреты соблазнительной брюнетке, точнее – брюнету. 

Шрамированный и седой переглянулись.

– Какое у тебя задание? Что тебе приказал твой командир?

– Так, дайте-ка вспомнить все по порядку. Полковник говорит, что мое основное задание – поменьше болтать и побольше работать. Еще он говорит, что я не должен взламывать сервера армии США и менять личные дела командного состава на биографии серийных убийц. Также я не должен внушать новобранцам, что умею читать мысли и могу узнать о них все. Особенно если до этого я взломал сервера армии США и прочел личные дела указанных новобранцев. Кроме этого я не должен проносить на базу живых кур, поясняя, что помогаю Кугару в черномагическом ритуале и нам нужна жертва. Я не должен расспрашивать сослуживцев о том, есть ли среди них девственники, которых можно использовать в качестве жертвы вместо кур. Еще я не должен шить кукол и говорить, что это куклы-вуду, с помощью которых я могу управлять командным составом. О, вот еще, совсем забыл! Я ни при каких обстоятельствах не должен угрожать начальству, что могу создать искусственный интеллект, который поработит человечество. Даже если действительно могу. 

Седоволосый и шрамированный смотрели друг на друга, будто что-то пошло не так.

– Вы обещали, что ваш препарат развяжет ему язык. А он несет какой-то бред.

– Он пока может сопротивляться. Полное действие препарата еще не наступило. Сейчас важно расспрашивать его на темы, которые для него значимы, чтобы он начал говорить, потом он уже не сможет остановиться, – зачастил седоволосый и обратился к Дженсену: – Кто такой Кугар? 

Если бы они только знали. Дженсен расплылся в самой широкой улыбке, на которую был способен. На это вопрос у него был совершенно однозначный ответ. Много совершенно однозначных ответов!

– Самый лучший человек на земле!

– Конкретнее.

– Самый сексуальный человек на земле!

– Он служит вместе с тобой. Какой у него ранг, задание, он сейчас поблизости? Расскажи нам о нем все, что знаешь.

Если минуту назад Дженсену казалось, что улыбаться сильнее он не мог, то сейчас он открывал в себе новые резервы. Рассказывать о Кугаре он мог часами. Если бы не идиотское «не спрашивай, не говори», Дженсен бы пел о нем серенады. 

– Кугар, – он мечтательно закатил глаза. – Отлично трахается! Не пойми меня неправильно, все остальное он тоже делает мастерски, но вот трахается как никто на свете. Какой у него член. Если ты развяжешь мне руки, я тебе покажу. Во-о-от такой большой. А какой толстый. Когда он мне впервые вставил, думал, не войдет весь. Когда мы трахаемся, я чувствую любое его движение, представляешь? По моей простате будто таран проходит. Знаешь, у него на члене, ближе к головке, есть такая венка… Он с ума сходит, если провести вдоль нее языком: стонет, толкается членом в рот и кончает просто моментально. А что он сам творит языком, ты себе вообразить не можешь. Сначала лижет, а потом проталкивает язык внутрь и трахает им, как членом. 

– Что за черт? – не выдержал шрамированный. – Вы обещали, что он выложит нам всю информацию! 

Побледнев, седой торопливо забормотал: 

– Я пытаюсь. Но, вы понимаете, при работе с такими препаратами нужно немного времени. Сейчас все будет! – и продолжил, уже обращаясь к Дженсену: – Какую позицию этот Кугар занимает в вашем штабе.

– Позицию? – Дженсен удивленно моргнул. – Да любую. Иногда я трахаю его, в другой раз он меня. Ему нравится садиться на мой член, чтобы в процессе смотреть мне в глаза. По-моему, очень романтично. Он, конечно, такого не говорит, но я же вижу, как его это заводит! Правда, чаще всего мы дрочим друг другу. Потому что ты хоть представляешь себе, в каких сраных уголках планеты мы бываем? Очень негигиенично. Кроме того, песок, москиты, пиявки, ядовитые змеи...

– Расскажи, где вы бываете? 

– В Мексике два месяца назад торчали неделю на конспиративной квартире. Я чуть с ума не сошел, потому что Кугар сидел на гребанном наблюдении с утра и до вечера. Это Рок может дрочить на свои ножи, а мне нужен мой снайпер.

– Отлично, мы выяснили, что Кугар снайпер. Кто такой Рок?

– Нет, Кугар не снайпер. Он, черт возьми, самый крутой снайпер в истории снайперов!

Будто подтверждая это заявление, один за другим, как кусочки домино, на пол посыпались четверо головорезов. Шрамированный попытался выхватить оружие, но стал пятым трупом. Часть стены с громким хлопком взорвалась.

– А вот это и есть Рок, – радостно улыбаясь, сообщил Дженсен. Окружающий мир раскачивался перед глазами и никак не хотел останавливаться. Казалось, Дженсен лишь моргнул, а седой уже лежал рядом со шрамированным. Когда только Кугар успел достать и его тоже? Кажется, Дженсен что-то пропустил. Он заозирался по сторонам, но из-за дыма и гари уже начинали слезиться глаза, поэтому шансы рассмотреть хоть что-то становились равными нулю.

Дженсен лишь видел четыре темные расплывчатые фигуры, которые быстро двигались вдоль периметра. Но Кугара, вынырнувшего из дымовой завесы, узнал моментально, несмотря на отсутствие очков и слезящиеся глаза. Его выдавала шляпа, которая сейчас для Дженсена выглядела примерно как надетый на голову дуршлаг. Вот теперь все было в порядке. Продолжая улыбаться, Дженсен на минутку прикрыл глаза.

Он пришел в себя на полу движущегося фургона. Кто-то подложил ему под голову свернутую куртку и поддерживал, не позволяя биться затылком на каждой кочке.  
Проморгавшись, Дженсен опознал сидящего рядом Кугара и улыбнулся:

– Доброе утро.

– И тебя с добрым утром, спящая красавица, – отозвался откуда-то спереди Клэй. Дженсен не видел его, но слышал сквозящее в его голосе облегчение пополам с раздражением.

Горло саднило, будто туда насыпали песка. Каким-то шестым чувством уловив это, Кугар молча протянул ему бутылку воды и помог принять сидячее положение. Пока Дженсен пил, он придерживал его плечи, не давая завалиться назад. Головокружение еще не прошло. Видимо, без сотрясения все-таки не обошлось. Поэтому Дженсен даже не стал сопротивляться, когда Кугар забрал у него бутылку и уложил головой к себе на колени, придерживая одной рукой за плечо. В горизонтальном положении стало гораздо лучше. 

– Знаете, все эти россказни про сыворотку правды – глупость. Эти ребята мне ее вкололи.

Дженсен почувствовал, как напряглась рука у него на плече, посмотрел на Кугара и забыл, что собирался сказать. 

– И что? – проорал Пуч с водительского сиденья.

Дженсен неловко поднял руку, дотрагиваясь до локтя Кугара, как бы говоря – все в порядке, и ответил:

– Да ничего особенного. Она будто бы развязывает язык. Ха, я не сообщил им ничего нового, что не мог бы рассказать просто так.

– Идиот, – тихо отозвался Кугар. Но Дженсен успел разглядеть его улыбку.


End file.
